wiisportsfandomcom-20200216-history
Tennis (training)
]] Tennis is one of the 5 training sports featured in Wii Sports. There are three different Tennis training modes: Returning Balls, Timing Your Swing, and Target Practice. Returning Balls In Returning Balls, the player must strike as many balls as he can to the other side of the net. Elisa is standing there and she serves the balls towards him/her. The further the player gets, roughly the harder and faster Elisa serves the balls, which means it becomes harder and harder to return them. The player is disqualified on the first mistake he or she makes (either missing the ball or hitting it outside the tennis field). *Bronze medal = 12 *Silver medal = 25 *Gold medal = 50 *Platinum medal = 80 In the Wii Fitness test, Elisa serves 50 balls. If the player makes a mistake, the game will just continue until all 50 balls are returned. Timing Your Swing In Timing Your Swing, the player must strike the ball into the orange zone. The further the player gets, the smaller the orange zone will get and the harder it will be for the player to hit the orange zone. The player is disqualified on the first mistake he makes (either not hitting the ball in the orange net or missing the ball). *Bronze medal = 7 *Silver medal = 15 *Gold medal = 30 *Platinum medal = 50 In the Wii Fitness test, Elisa serves 30 balls. If the player makes a mistake, the game will just continue. Hints *Time your swing to strike the ball into the orange zone. To make the ball go left, swing a little early, and to make the ball go right you have to swing a little late. For left-handed players, it’s the other way around. Target Practice In Target Practice, the player has to hit the target with the ball. At the start of the game, the bricks of the wall are all white. But if the player hits a point on the wall with the ball several times, the bricks will get darker and darker there and finally they will break, leaving a hole in the wall. The target will be on a different place every time the player hits it. At the beginning of the game, the target will stay in the middle of the wall, but when the player gets further, the target will be anywhere on the wall. The game ends immediately after the player has made his first mistake (either missing the ball or hitting it pass the walls). *Bronze medal = 5 *Silver medal = 10 *Gold medal = 20 *Platinum medal = 40 In the Wii Fitness test, there are 10 targets to hit. If the player makes a mistake, the game will just continue until the player has hit the target 10 times. Hints *Time your swing to shoot the ball on the target. Keep in mind that it doesn’t matter if you sometimes hit the wall instead of the target. It’s better to take your time to come as far as possible, so don’t swing too hard and strike high balls when necessary. This gives you more time to return the ball and it will make it easier to hit the target the next time. Also you reduce the chance that the wall will break this way. See also *Tennis (sport) Category:Training Games Category:Sports Category:Wii Sports Sports Category:Wii